


Ten Sentence Meme - Nohmmy

by crumplelush



Series: ten sentence meme [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence per genre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Sentence Meme - Nohmmy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Angst:** Tommy was a juvenile delinquent and Noh-Varr is a literal illegal alien so they should have expected it, but when the adoption agency tell them it’s a resounding no and that they’ll never be allowed to adopt it still hurts beyond belief.

 **AU:** The Maximoff family are his firms biggest clients and the eldest son alone pays Noh’s bonus with his penchant for street racing in his uncles Ferrari.

 **Crack:** Noh’s not usually a fan of pets but looking at the wriggly pile of puppy sat where his boyfriend used to be he thinks he can get used to this – besides Tommy’s less destructive as a pit bull than as a human.

 **Future fic:** Noh expects Tommy to freak out and run away the entire time so it’s not until after the ceremony that it hits him that they’re officially, legally and properly married.

 **First Time:** Tommy is nervous as hell but Noh’s voice is soothing and as Tommy slides into him Noh feels like he’s finally home.

 **Fluff:** He says that if they ever get disgusting coupley like Billy and Teddy then they’ll have to break up and euthanise themselves, but when Tommy’s had a bad day all he wants to do is snuggle into Noh’s arms and tell him he loves him.

 **Humor:** Tommy is trying to learn Kree but it’s very difficult as it’s not really designed for a human mouth to say, so when they’re arguing and Tommy tries to tell Noh that he hates him it comes out as “I want to bear your kittens” and they end up laughing so hard that they forget what they were arguing about.

 **Hurt/Comfort:** Tommy still has night terrors on occasion and when it happens all Noh can do is wait for him to wake up and then hold him while Tommy sobs against his chest.

 **Smut:** Tommy’s not gay, he’s really really not, and he should tell Noh that he doesn’t like guys and that Noh should stop kissing him and probably shouldn’t be undoing Tommy’s trousers and falling to his knees and oh fuck, holy shit Noh’s mouth is fuck fuck fuck...

 **UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension):** Noh-Varr watches Tommy as he splays over the sofa wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and complaining about the summer heat, and he wants this boy so much but knows that whatever he does he won’t be good enough because whatever he does, he still won’t be a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to chat or send me a prompt at any time. :)


End file.
